Self-made men
by SnowGalaxy
Summary: La génération des miracles est composée de self-made man répartis aux quatre coins du monde, et leur but est d'arriver au sommet. Kagami, un homme d'affaires Américain, est alors obligé de travailler avec Aomine Daiki. Il est tellement obnubilé par son désir de victoire qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Aomine se considère en réalité bien plus que son rival... [AoKaga]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici ma toute 1ère histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Pairing :**** AoKaga/KagaAo le couple que j'affectionne le plus au monde et un autre couple !**

**Résumé:** **La génération des miracles est composée de self-made man répartis aux quatre coins du monde, leur but est d'arriver au sommet en dépassant les autres dans des pays différents. ****Kagami Taiga, un homme d'affaires Américain, est alors pour cela obligé de travailler avec le PDG, de la société Tōō, japonais Aomine Daiki. Il est alors tellement obnubilé par son désir de victoire qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'Aomine se considère en réalité bien plus que son rival…**

**Remarque:**** M**

**Auteur:**** Moi**

**Disclaimer:**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ps: J'essaie de représenter le caractère des personnages du manga mais un peu plus mature.**

**Ps 2: le texte en italique représente les pensées des personnages.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Un Départ pour Tokyo<span>**

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 5h03 :**

Un soleil d'une couleur éclatante éclairait doucement, derrière l'horizon. La lumière orange chatoyante baignait la capitale des plus beaux reflets jaunes et rouges qu'il pouvait exister. Il était particulièrement tôt et même si, plus de la moitié du pays dormait la ville, elle, vivait toujours et ne fermait jamais l'œil de la nuit.

Un rayon de soleil s'engouffra entre tous les immeubles d'une hauteur incommensurable, traversant, toutes les rues bondées de personnes et flottant au-dessus des millions de lumières, depuis la limite qui, semble séparer ciel et terre. Ce rayon d'or s'échoua sur le visage fin et clos d'un homme, sans le révéler.

Car, comme à son habitude et depuis une dizaine d'années : il avait du mal à dormir. Son réveil retenti, libérant un son qu'il avait appris à détester. D'un geste instinctif il prit son portable qui affichait : 5h03. Le jeune homme se leva et examina sa chambre spacieuse qui comportait une immense vitre panoramique faisait office de mur : offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur la ville, quelques meubles designs et des installations technologiques dernier cri. Cette pièce, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fréquemment utilisée restait très impersonnelle. Il traversa alors la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain, où, il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit de manière impeccable grâce à un magnifique costume Paul Smith en laine et en soie, une chemise blanche Armani et pour compléter le tout une cravate de la même marque de coloris neutre, soulignant ainsi sa carrure.

Pour finir, il attrapa son eau de toilette du nom de Sauvage qui traînait sur ça table basse en verre et s'aspergea de cette lotion qui le caractérisait parfaitement.

* * *

><p>Le centre de Tokyo, constamment en effervescence, est connu pour être la place des affaires. C'est à cet endroit que se trouve, actuellement, le siège social du groupe Tōō dirigé par un self-made man de 26 ans nommé Aomine Daiki.<p>

Cet homme d'affaires, fait partie de la génération des miracles. Elle est composée de six prodiges respectés internationalement pour leur réussite fulgurante, en tant que Business man, et aussi pour leur talent spécial, plus développer que les autres hommes exerçant le même métier. Ce groupe, est composé uniquement d'autodidactes du même âge, venant du lycée Teiko, ce qui leur a permis à tous les six d'arrivés au sommet malgré le fait qu'ils avaient moins d'expériences que les autres.

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 5h30 :**

Le PDG de la société Tōō entrait comme toujours, à 5h30 du matin dans un immeuble dont la sublime façade est principalement constituée de vitres en verre teinté, conservant ainsi les secrets de la réussite dans le monde des affaires, et d'un logo qui trônait juste au-dessus des colonnes de marbre et de la porte-tambour qu'empruntait Aomine. Il passa par un hall somptueux et se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Le personnel qui commençait à travailler tôt le matin savait pertinemment, que leur président arrivait tous les matins à la même heure et ils avaient alors le loisir d'admirer la prestance de ce self-made man.

Aomine est, en effet, particulièrement grand pour un Japonais mesurant 1m95, il possède un corps que beaucoup de gens enviaient. Cet homme d'affaires a une peau bronzée tout au long de l'année et une musculature rivalisant avec de grands sportifs sans pour autant être excessive et dérangeante. Un visage bien proportionné et des yeux d'un bleu foncé, comparable à des saphirs et d'une profondeur interminable, fonts aussi partie d'un de ses nombreux atouts. Des cheveux assez courts, de la même couleur que ces yeux, et une aura particulièrement attirante et orgueilleuse, forgés par son expérience. Les employais se demandaient souvent à quoi pouvait ressemblait la vie privée d'un être aussi exceptionnelle. Certaines (certains) mortels auraient bien donné père et mère pour être à la place de la personne qui partageait sa vie et être celle qui comptait à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes après, le business man arriva devant son bureau, où l'attendait une éblouissante femme blonde. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon et habillée avec un tailleur sombre qui mettait en valeur, de façon parfaitement correcte, ces formes généreuses. Puis comme chaque matin, quand son patron arrivait elle prit la parole et récita, d'une traite, son monologue qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé :

« -Bonjour Aomine-sama ! Votre entrepreneuse* (Satsuki) s'excuse pour aujourd'hui, mais elle règle les derniers détails du projet en cours. Voici votre programme et vos nouveaux rendez-vous de cette semaine. Pouvez-vous porter votre attention sur le planning de demain s'il vous plaît? Il est particulièrement booké. Et pour finir, Momoi-sama voudrait vous voir cette après-midi pour évoquer un sujet « personnel » m'a-t-elle dit. Puis, pendant que la femme lui parlait : elle lui tendit les feuilles.

-Merci. Répondit-il instinctivement, en entrant dans son bureau »

Le bleu s'assit alors sur son fauteuil en jetant les feuilles sur son bureau. Cela devait au moins faire 6 mois qu'il avait la même routine. Quand il entendait : « booké » et, si au contraire, il manquait « génération des miracles » dans la longue tirade de sa secrétaire le matin alors, il savait d'avance que la semaine serait chiante et interminable. Pour se donner du courage il prit alors le planning de la semaine suivante qui n'avait malheureusement pas l'air plus intéressant que celui qui l'attendait actuellement. Même si, il gagnait plus de 74 000 ¥** par heure et qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, il trouvait sa vie ennuyante et chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui rendrait son existence plus attractive.

Il lui fallait du chalenge dans sa vie professionnelle et personnelle. Le basané avait battu ces soi-disant « adversaires » avec une rapidité fulgurante en créant des entreprises qui répondaient aux besoins des consommateurs (plus rapidement que les autres businessmans japonais ou étrangers qui venaient au Japon) en inventant des projets uniques et extravagants avant même qu'ils soient populaires. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient lui donner du fil à retordre étaient la génération des miracles.

Côté vie privée l'homme d'affaires s'était vite lassé de ces partenaires qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent, la popularité, le physique etc... Et dans ce monde il c'était très vite redus compte que tout était faux chez certaines personnes et cela le répugnait, il cherchait quelqu'un de franc qui pourrait le faire vibrer.

**Au même moment :**

**États-Unis (Washington)**

**Dimanche 17 Août 2014 à 17h00 (Soit Lundi 18 août à 6h00 à Tokyo)**

« - 13h20 de vol c'est une blague !? Tous les passants de l'aéroport se stoppèrent net, pour voir, qui était l'énergumène qui avait crié aussi fort. Ils aperçurent alors un grand homme magnifique, vêtu de façon somptueuse, criant sur un autre homme plus petit.

-Non, c'est un vol direct sans escale. Estime-toi heureux le voyage aurait très bien pu être plus long. Répondit le plus petit en gardant une expression extrêmement neutre. » Une voix féminine se fit tout à coup entendre. Une voix que tous les voyageurs, qui avaient déjà pris l'avion une fois, connaissaient bien :

« Dernière appel pour le vol numéro UA978 à destination de Tokyo, les passages sont priés de se rendre dans la salle d'embarquement.

-C'est parti Kuroko ! S'exclama une fois de plus l'homme qui faisait trois têtes de plus que Kuroko.

-Du calme Kagami-kun. »

**Japon (Tokyo)**

**Lundi 18 août 2014 à 6h03 :**

Prêt a balancé le planning qui ne lui plaisait pas, de façon brutale, un trait de fluo attira son attention. Et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux lignes « Meeting/États-Unis ».

_Les États-Unis… si sa mémoire était bonne chaque membre de la génération des miracles étaient devenus des hommes d'affaires, réputés, dans chaque coin du monde. __Kise Ryota en Russie à Moscou, Murasakabara Atsushi et Himuro Tatsuya ? Au Canada à Ottawa, tandis que Midorima Shintaro était en Australie à Canberra et Akashi en Chine à Pékin. __Alors il restait … _Son portable sonna le coupant dans sa réflexion, il décrocha alors par pur reflex :

«-La semaine prochaine on a un meeting avec Tetsu-Kun !

-Satsuki?

-Oui !? Et avec ça nouvelle lumière Kagami. Je pense que ça pourrait être un super adversaire !

-Kagami?

-J'ai un truc urgent je t'appelle plus tard ! Bip» et elle raccrocha comme toujours quand elle était pressée.

_Kagami ? Si c'était la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu, il pourrait peut-être l'amuser un peu._

_La semaine prochaine ne serait peut-être pas si chiante que ça après tout._

Puis, il se mit au travail avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>*L'entrepreneur est un porteur de projets. Le terme d'entrepreneur, à la différence d'homme d'affaires, renvoie à l'idée de lancement d'une structure telle que, par exemple, une entreprise, un projet humanitaire et bien d'autres choses…<p>

** 73 397,95 ¥ = 500 € (29/12/14)

* * *

><p><strong>Excusez-moi pour le début lent… et aussi pour le fait qu'il n'y a pas de rencontre entre Aomine et Kagami… <strong>

**mais je voulais poser la situation … mille excuses !**

**Ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi surtout s'il y a des fautes ou si ça manque de fluidité surtout tous les commentaires sont constructifs et je souhaiterais m'améliorer !**

**Quelle autre couple vous voulez ? Je voulais en placer un autre, mais je trouve qu'ils sont tous géniaux …**

**À bientôt :)**


End file.
